


Serpent’s Bite

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Bottom Levi, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Ice Cream, It’s actual ice cream though, M/M, Modern AU, Sex, Smut, TO ALL OF MY REGULAR READERS WHO READ MY OTHER FICS: I REMEMBERED THE LUBE, Top Eren, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yaoi, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: If there is one thing that Levi had kept for a long time, it's that he has a sweet tooth. On Sundays though, most of the stores were closed leaving Levi to suffer alone in the summer heat. Even the air conditioner didn't seem to be helping. Eren returns from nabbing ice from Armin's apartment three doors down when he notices Levi whining. A little idea comes to his mind which may entice Levi's craving.





	1. Final: Levi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern AU, and a Top Eren smut fic. I haven't written smut in a little while, so this may be a little poorly written from a rusty writer, but I hope you enjoy it, either way. ^^
> 
> This is dedicated to Yaegerbombastic890 on Wattpad for being an amazing person! 
> 
> This one-shot is going to be done by both Eren's and Levi's POVs, so there will be two parts. We'll start with Levi in this one.
> 
> ANYWAY, on with the story!

Levi's POV: 

Who the hell created summer? Like actually who. The sun is too bright. The air is too humid. It feels like I'm just inhaling my sweat instead of sweet air. God, I'm going to melt. Ice cream would be so nice right now. I sighed and slumped even more on the couch. I sighed for the millionth time when I heard the doorknob click. I perked up and glanced over at the door to see Eren walk in.

"Hey, you don't by any chance have any ice cream, do you, brat?" I called out. Eren trudged over after laying his sandals aside.

"Uh, no. But, I did grab a bag of ice from Armin's. Since our freezer isn't working too quickly, I thought instant ice might be better than having one cube per hour get produced," he answered. "Don't we still have some though? I thought we just got some last week."

"Gone. Ate it. It's in my stomach," I stated blatantly. Eren just shook his head as he leaned down. I flinched slightly but closed my eyes and leaned into him as his lips found mine. My limbs latched onto his body, and I tilted my head slightly trying to take in as much of him as I could. Eren chuckled as he pulled away and nuzzled me under his chin.

"You're such a goof, Levi. One day all that ice cream is going to get you sick," he mused. I huffed and turned away facing the couch with a heavy breath.

"It won't. I wouldn't eat that much. But can you blame me? Mississippi Mud Pie ice cream is like the best thing that exists," I cried. "You can buy a gallon and expect me to leave it there all alone."

"I wouldn't criticize it if you weren't eating like a gallon a week," he retorted. Suddenly he sat up straddling on top of my stomach. His jade eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment before he got off and dragged me to my feet.

"What gives, Eren?" I spat in annoyance. 

"Well, we don't have ice cream so why don't we make some? We can spare of Armin's ice for it. We could make our own Mississippi Mud Pie ice cream," he suggested. I raised an eyebrow but curiously followed him.

"And... You know how to do this?" I asked. Eren shrugged making me a little bit uncomfortable. The last time Eren made anything, he caught the ceiling on fire four times within three hours. His uncertainty threw me on edge.

"Mikasa and I made it like... Twice maybe? We did it once at school and then we tried it at home. The recipe wasn't too complicated, so we should be able to replicate it easily..." he trailed off.

"That doesn't reassure me any less than when you brought this up," I muttered. Eren pat me on the back and moved so I was in front of the kitchen counter.

"It'll be fine. After all, you're here," he noted. "I'm sure you won't let this go wrong. Will you, Levi?" I shivered as soft lips suddenly latched onto my ear, nicking the edge. I pursed my lips holding my tongue between my teeth and pulled away.

"Let's just get to making the ice cream," I urged. "What exactly do we need?" Eren snorted to my pure disgust and pulled away dejected. However, he began to pull out various ingredients. He instructed me carefully mixing milk, sugar, and other things in two small baggies before tossing both into a larger bag of ice and salt. One little baggie would hold the vanilla ice cream while the other had chocolate. Both would be mixed in together along with the fudge swirl and the cookie crunch bits.

"Now, we just have to shake this," Eren instructed. "It should become less... Liquidy? I guess. It's supposed to become pulpy... Like, like..."

"Ice cream," I deadpanned. "It's supposed to be like ice cream. That's why we're doing this. It's because I want ice cream! We are making fucking ice cream, Eren!"

"Woah, someone's hangry," Eren sneered in amusement.

"Eren, fucking shake the bag," I ordered. He stuck out his tongue but began to shake it anyway. I watched carefully as his hands shook up and down, his palms growing slightly pink from the cold bag. The calloused tips grew soft and wrinkly with the added moisture. I found myself trailing up his slender but firm arms to his hard shoulders and finally stopped on his face. There was a look of determination in his eyes, one that was much different from the playful guise I had seen only moments before. It was a look I hadn't witnessed in a long time. It was a sharp gaze that made his bright jade eyes darken and deepen as if they were pulling me in. I found myself staring at those eyes simply watching them as the only sound of ice crashing against each other was heard.

Suddenly, Eren turned and tossed the bag into the freezer. I blinked in confusion when Eren abruptly closed the distance between us, embracing me in a hug. I gasped when his cold hands milked my sides, pressing up against my skin until his nails tickled my neck. I gasped, and Eren took the chance to ram his tongue against mine. I whimpered and tried to pull away much to his dismay. I winced as I met his dilated eyes staring me down, challenging me, and urging me back into his arms.

"Eren, we can't. The ice cream-"

"We've prepped it enough, the freezer can't make ice, but it can let the mixture settle and chill. In the meantime, we still need to prep for the final procedure. You want Mississippi Mud Pie ice cream, right? That means we'll have to crush up some cookies and prepare the fudge swirl. It'd be a shame to find the quality of our reserves defected. So why don't we run some taste testing? I'm sure you and I would both benefit from that," Eren suggested. This boy was a monster. He was like a serpent, small and innocent at first like a corn snake only to turn hostile and stare you down like a king cobra rearing to inject its poison into your bloodstream. Why did his words move me so much?

"Eren..." My voice was barely audible, only a shred above a whisper. I could feel his word affecting me already. I smirked slightly and lifted myself onto the now clean kitchen counter. There was no doubt about it.

I had already been wrapped up by this serpent long ago.

"Let's make ice cream," I slowly said as I pulled off what little clothes I had one after another. I trembled and clenched my muscles as I became stark naked under Eren's gaze.

"Yeah... Let's make some," he replied with a small grin. Eren stripped off his tank top and his shorts until only his boxers remained. I could see his tenting and twitching cock from under the fabric. I licked my lips in anticipation. Eren leaned forward and latched his lips onto my collar bone, sucking and nipping with his daggerlike canines. He chewed slightly, pulling at the wound before trickling down my body until he reached my left nipple. I arched my back and had to force myself to breathe, shocked by the cool air he blew on it before he latched on. His left hand began to play with my right as he pinched and squeezed until both perked up.

Eren chuckled when he found I was beginning to get hard as well the way my cock jumped and hit his chest every once in a while. He pulled away from my chest and wrapped his left hand around my shaft while pulling me to the edge with his right. My heartbeat pounded. I instinctively wrapped my ankles around his waist, groaning as the head of my cock came in contact with Eren's smearing precum all over his boxers. My breathing was beginning to grow ragged and uneven. I fell back letting my elbows hold me up, leaning back my head. Eren's fingers deftly pulled back on my foreskin and teased my head. I thrust between his palm, but he moved so he was the only one controlling my pleasure.

"No more teasing," I pleaded. "Eren, fuck me, please. I can't hold out much longer."

"Already?" he mused. "I don't mind. Cum for me if that's what you want." All of a sudden, he deep throated me straight to the hilt. I let out an estranged moan and bucked into his mouth. I could feel his breathing tickle my pubic hair and his tongue pressing me deeper against his throat. It was a velvet sin the way he sucked me. His name left my mouth like a mantra.

"Eren, Eren, Eren!" My lower abdomen tensed and I nearly crushed Eren's head between my thighs. I fell limp as I orgasmed down his throat. I glanced up slightly, and I could see the wall of lust that was glazing over his pupils. Eren was gonna devour more than just my cock. His throat contracted and expanded pumping me until he had milked my last drop. Eren hummed around my cock making me shiver from the sensation. He lifted his jaw away letting it fall slack and kissed my tip before he stood up.

He lifted my legs and hooked them onto his shoulders as my pulsing hole trembled against the shape of his cock. I leaned fully down on my back relishing the cool marble against my burning skin. I was already gleaming from sweat, and I could tell Eren was more than ready. He peeled away his boxers and his cock sprang against my ass, slapping the skin and spreading himself all over me. He reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of lubricant from the drawer and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers.

His tips pressed down on my ass and easily slipped two digits through. He pressed up through my rings of muscles as they clenched and released. He barely missed my prostate making me squirm. I tried to move myself closer but Eren wasn't going to let me. He abruptly pushed another finger into my entrance and began to move around in a circular motion. As Eren pulled his fingers out, my ass pulsed and sputter on air searching for friction.

Eren began to lube up his cock, being sure to cover himself from the tip down to his balls, letting his thick veins soak the liquid and then dew on his hair. I swallowed dryly and watched Eren's eyes as he pushed himself inside. He flicked his hips and sheathed himself all the way in a single motion. I cried out and clawed at the table, my body in shock from being filled. The contrast between feeling Eren's sizzling cock and the cold lubricant threw me for a loop. Eren froze and let me adjust for a moment. Even though we'd done this before, he was still gentle about it.

But, only for a moment. 

"M-Move, you brat," I scowled. "Fuck me. Fuck me until I can't even sit on my ass anymore." Eren leaned down and pecked me on the lips. 

"As you wish," he whispered. He began to pound into me, gripping my waist and slamming into me over and over. I would feel him sliding in and out straight against my prostate gland and I felt myself want to orgasm once more. "God, you're so tight, Levi. I can feel your ass just trying to push me out. But you love it, don't you? You love when I make your muscles move back. You love when my veins glide along your ridges when I push past those lovely rings of yours. It's so hot and you're dripping like a waterfall. You're all worked up now. Your cocks all hard and angry again. Don't hold back now. Ah, you're going to make me cum, Levi. I'm going to all thanks to you!" Just then, Eren grabbed my cock and began jerking me off at the same pace he was moving. The stimulation was too much. My vision was blotting out with dabs of white and black and my ears began to go numb.

"I'm going to cum," I grunted.

"Cum with me, baby," Eren crooned. And on his words, we both came. Semen strayed my stomach and filled my ass. Eren rode out his orgasm, and I could feel the sticky substance begin to leak and puddle on the floor. We both simply stayed there panting and breathing trying to gather our wits. Exhaustion flooded over me, and I could feel nothing but bliss. The heat was nothing compared to Eren. I closed my eyes and didn't want to get up. Strong arms lifted me, and I soon lost sense of where I was, simply succumbing to a quiet abyss.

I woke up to find myself back on the couch in cool clothes and crystal clean. There was rummaging across the room, and I saw Eren coming over with two bowls. I blinked and sat down on a pillow when a familiar longing ache befell my pelvis.

"Morning, Levi," he greeted. "I don't know if it's the right taste, but I finished up the ice cream. I wasn't sure where the other chocolate chip cookies were so I crushed up some of the chocolate cream ones and tossed them in. Hopefully, it still worked out well." I hummed in response and reached out for a bowl. Eren places one in my palms and proceeded to sit next to me.

"Take the first bite with me?" I asked. Eren got a spoonful and turned to me while I got one as well. The vanilla and chocolate were somewhat mixed, although rather than being conjoined, it mushed together for a light hazel color with fudge splattered like paint spills. Dark chocolate crunches were here and there. Overall, it wasn't too bad for being homemade. We both looked at each other before we simultaneously took a bite.

There was a moment of silence, a moment of anticipation, and a moment of dread. Eren began to scoot away slowly but I dug my nails into his shoulder glaring at him. He tried to get away, but there was no way I was going to let him leave after doing this.

"Eren," I began. "Why the fuck is this ice cream SALTY?!"

"Uh, mistakes happen?" 

"Yeah, well the next mistake is going to be me shoving this spoon up your ass," I threatened.

Eren smirked and said, "Try me, bitch." I cackled and held the spoon so the bottom faced down like a blade.

Prepare to meet the eagle little snake.

N/A: For anyone who is interested, this is the recipe I based all this off of. This is for a basic vanilla ice cream serving.

Materials/Ingredients:

-Two plastic bags (one small and one large; I typically used a quart and a gallon Ziploc bag)

-2-4 tablespoons of sugar (depending on how sweet. I usually go 4 lol)

-1/2 Rock Salt (iodized salt works too but it takes longer)

-2 cups of Ice

-1 cup of milk (this is one serving of ice cream)

-Vanilla extract

Steps:

1\. Combine milk, sugar, and a few drops of vanilla extract into the small bag. Seal securely.

2\. Place the ice and salt into the large bag. Place your ice cream bag into the large one and cover with ice. You may need to add more ice. Seal securely.

3\. Your small bag should now be inside the large bag. Shake the large bag carefully so that the ice and salt lowers the temperature inside the small bag. As the contents are combined, it will turn into semi-solid and be firm. Do not shake like crazy because you may accidentally make a hole and then things will leak or salt can get in. And salty ice cream isn't a favorite personally...

4\. Once the ice cream is firm, remove the small bag and take out the ice cream. Put it in a bowl and BOOM, you got homemade ice cream. THEN. YOU. EAT. IT. 

The whole procedure takes maybe 20 minutes or so.

 


	2. Final: Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One bottom wild boy done. Now for the big top wild boy. ^^

Eren's POV:

 

"Thank you so much for the ice, man. You don't know how much you just saved our asses, Armin." I sighed in relief as the bag of ice cane into my arms. I cradled it like a newborn much to Armin's amusement.

 

"It was no big deal. It would be inhumane of me to leave you and Levi suffering in the heat. Cool drinks with ice are the least I can help provide. If you run out, stop by. I'll be home all day until this evening when Jean picks me up for a movie date," Armin happily explained. "Give Levi my regards."

 

"Always do, man," I assured. Leaving the apartment, I made my way back three doors down to Levi's and my shared apartment. The blistering heat was only festering even more in the shoddy apartment, but it was enough for us to sustain a decent living condition. As I walked in, I could hear Levi groaning already.

 

"Hey, you don't by any chance have any ice cream, do you, brat?"  he asked. I huffed and removed my footwear before walking over, placing the ice on the counter as I passed. I hummed as I walked over to the freezer.

 

"Uh, no. But, I did grab a bag of ice from Armin's. Since our freezer isn't working too quickly, I thought instant ice might be better than having one cube per hour get produced," I responded as I rummaged through the freezer shelves. I closed it absentmindedly confused and turned to Levi. "Don't we still have some though? I thought we just got some last week."

 

"Gone. Ate it. It's in my stomach," he called back. I rolled my eyes and tip toed over to the smaller boy. With a disapproving shake, I leaned down to my lover planting my lips on his. He tensed slightly before reaching up and wrapping his firm thin arms around my neck. His legs curled around my waist as he became somewhat of a sloth hanging off my body like I was some big ass tree. I chuckled as I pulled away partially from lack of air and partially from the heat. As I towered over him on all fours and leaned down so I pressed his body into the couch, I rubbed my head against his chin relishing how the small stubbles raked against my hair.

 

"You're such a goof, Levi. One day all that ice cream is going to get you sick," I mused. Levi scoffed and turned away in embarrassment.

 

"It won't. I wouldn't eat that much. But can you blame me? Mississippi Mud Pie ice cream is like the best thing that exists! You can't buy a gallon and expect me to leave it there all alone," he retorted.

 

"I wouldn't criticize it if you weren't eating like a gallon a week," I mumbled back. Levi peeled his body away and splayed his body beneath me. I wanted to make him mine over and over so badly. The sheen of sweat sapling his skin like little snowflakes and his damp opal hair matted against his forehead was a sinful image only I was allowed to enjoy. He was a meal befit for royalty named for only myself, Eren Yeager. I could tell he wanted this as much as I did.

 

However, Levi was hungry for ice cream, and I am a man who fulfills. I got off and dragged his arms up pulling him to his bare feet.

 

"What gives, Eren?" he spat out seemingly annoyed since I ruined the mood. I hoped my reasoning would appeal still.

 

"Well, we don't have ice cream so why don't we make some? We can spare some of Armin's ice for it. We could make our own Mississippi Mud Pie ice cream," I suggested. Levi raised a brow; he was skeptical but curious all the same, former lust forgotten in the new thought.

 

"And... You know how to do this?" he asked incredulously. I shrugged and pondered what ingredients I needed.

 

"Mikasa and I made it like... Twice maybe? We did it once at school and then we tried it at home. The recipe wasn't too complicated, so we should be able to replicate it easily..." I explained.

 

"That doesn't reassure me any less than when you brought this up," he replied somberly. I placed a hand and gently patted his back trying to encourage him. I half pushed half urged him to the kitchen counter and let him stand dead center. I leaned into his ear and assured Levi.

 

"It'll be fine. After all, you're here. I'm sure you won't let this go wrong. Will you, Levi?" I asked. Levi gasped as I suckled his ear lobe softly nipping the tender flesh and pressing his empty piercing, an intent so soft and free of any earrings. Levi groaned lowly as he pulled away knowing I'd give him some form of an intimidate wet willie.

 

He panicked slightly and hurriedly said, "Let's just get to making the ice cream. What exactly do we need?" A snort left my throat as I pulled away slightly disappointed, but that was lost when I saw the tint on the flustered little man. It was adorable, and I laughed  it off hoping cock would maybe stop trying to slip through my clothes.

 

After I grabbed the various ingredients we needed, which thank the lord we still had, I explained to Levi all the steps we had to take. It was hard to remember some parts, but the result led to what seemed correct from my memory. The vanilla and chocolate mixtures were soon ready to be shaken as the fudge swirl and cookies were set aside for later.

 

"Now, we just have to shake this," I instructed as I grabbed the bag looking at it at a tilted angle trying to think how this liquid would solidify. "It should become less... Liquidy? I guess. It's supposed to become pulpy... Like, like..."

 

"Ice cream," Levi finished in a monotonous voice. "It's supposed to be like ice cream. That's why we're doing this. It's because I want ice cream! We are making fucking ice cream, Eren!" I chuckled as Levi became angered, and his cheeks puffed up like a little chipmunk.

 

"Woah, someone's hangry," I sneered with a grin.

 

"Eren, fucking shake the bag," he ordered. I blew a raspberry in response but listened to him. I gently moved the bag up and down, wincing slightly as it grew cold and moistened my hands. They were slowly growing numb, but it did not matter much to me when my thoughts wandered to the other who was watching me intently. I could see him looking me over like someone would a piece of raw steak. In return, I found myself looking him over as well.

 

Levi was built like a soldier, lean and muscular with toned fair skin. But there were tender parts of Levi too; parts of him that no one would know except me. A part of me was content in seeing him like this. There was an awe to seeing him like this. Those greyish glazed over with a dark sense of lust returning. I swallowed dryly as I found myself wanting to feel him squirm beneath me. I wanted to feel his muscles tense against my bare skin. I wanted to pull away his arms and feel his sweat and scent enthrall my senses. Because the only one who could turn Levi away from his prideful strong stature was me.

 

The sound of slushing ice died away as I placed it in the freezer which seemed to snap Levi out of his trance. But he elicited a sharp breath as I trailed my nails along his waist and let the coldness of my palms massage him in an embrace. I fluttered my fingertips further up his torso and snaked my arms around his neck pulling my face closer to his. Levi's mouth parted opened, and I took the chance to push my tongue against his own, molding myself against his appendage and caressing the edges of teeth.

 

But, Levi whimpered with low soft whines and pulled away much to my disappointment. But I knew he enjoyed it as much as I did. The question was how far was he willing to let me push it.

 

"Eren, we can't. The ice cream-"

 

"We've prepped it enough," I interrupted. "The freezer can't make ice, but it can let the mixture settle and chill. In the meantime, we still need to prep for the final procedure. You want Mississippi Mud Pie ice cream, right? That means we'll have to crush up some cookies and prepare the fudge swirl. It'd be a shame to find the quality of our reserves defected. So why don't we run some taste testing? I'm sure you and I would both benefit from that."

 

Levi was cornered like a mouse coming face to face with a cobra. He knew he had lost this one. The small hint of terror and cloud of want overruled his sense of resistance. The glint of submission had begun to overturn his body.

 

"Eren..." he whispered in a low soothing tone. I felt my body twitch within my nether regions as he smirked and lifted himself onto the counter pushing the food away from his body. He had fallen for my charms long before this moment. "Let's make ice cream," he stated as he torturously removed what little remained of his clothing. I followed his movements watching as he peeled the elastic from his hips as his fingers deftly hooked his boxers away. He shivered and leaned back knowing my eyes were now in focus of his teasing cock, twitching and erect against his stomach.

 

"Yeah... Let's make some," I replied with a Cheshire grin eyeing him like prey. My mind was no longer on ice cream but was filled with a greater desire for a different kind of treat.

 

I tossed away my tank top and shorts leaving me in only my own boxers straining to keep my cock in which had tented long ago. It hurt to keep my it restrained, but I wasn't going to be the only one enjoying myself. Levi was already drooling slightly and licked his lips as he was eyeing my bulge. I leaned forward and curled myself into the crook of his neck nipping gently and sucking on the fragile skin. I left a trail of butterfly kisses down before wedging myself at his chest. I suckled and pinches his nipples nearly rutting myself against the counter as Levi gasped from feeling the warmth of my mouth and the cool air I blew onto them.

 

A small thump against my chest made me chuckle as Levi's cock smeared pre cum all over my body. I stood straight up away from Levi's body and wrapped my

left hand around his shaft and pulled him closer to the counter's edge with my right. I could feel Levi's pulse quickening as he neared his climax more and more. I was bemused when his legs hooked around me, he ground himself against my boxers groaning at the friction. The damp spot was increasingly becoming unbearable for both of us. Levi feel back onto his elbows when I pulled back his foreskin and swiped the tip of his head rubbing it much go slowly for his liking. Levi's breathing grew ragged and uneven, chest falling up and down in uneven spurts. His hips tried to thrust into my palm, but I wasn't keen on letting him play me.

 

"No more teasing," he begged. "Eren, fuck me, please. I can't hold out much longer."

 

"Already?" I mused. "I don't mind. Cum for me if that's what you want." I braved myself before taking Levi straight down my throat filled down to his balls until his hairs tickled my nose a little. Levi let out an estranged cry and bucked himself deeper as I massaged his shaft with my tongue and constricted my throat with short shallow breathes. Levi chanted my name like a mantra as his thighs felt like they were going to crush my skull.

 

"Eren, Eren, Eren!" With a final thrust, Levi orgasmed down my throat shooting his thick semen down and panted gently as I pulled my jaw off lightly chewing the leftover sticky substance and swallowed, humming in satisfaction. I let him fall slack and kissed the tip of his cock before hooking his legs over my shoulders. Levi's hole twitched and pulled against the outline of my own cock making him give out splaying his body on the cool marble counter hissing against his burning skin. Sweat gleamed off his body like stars reflecting into a lake on a still night. I was more than ready to plunge myself into Levi's waters.

 

I stripped my boxers off and slapped Levi's ass as my cock sprang forward smearing pre cum all over his cheeks and trickled down into his hole. I reached under the counter top and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant before pouring a generous amount on my fingers. After coating them thoroughly, I pressed the tips of two fingers down into his ass sighing when they slipped in easily. Levi clenched and relaxed his muscles as I pushed them through his rings of muscles feeling and prodding his walls. I knew where to press but willingly evaded it much to his discomfort. Levi tried to swing his ass closer, but I pulled back not letting him gain any stimulation from his prostate gland until I decided he was ready. Levi was at my mercy, and he knew it just as well as I showed it. All struggle dissipated when I added a third finger and moved in a circular motion quickly bypassing his prostate over and over with a feathery touch. Levi clawed at the counter and whimpered when I pulled my fingers out. His ass pulsed and sputtered on the air searching for friction.

 

Without wasting another moment, I lined up my cock from tip down to my balls drenching myself and relished as Levi followed my actions watching as the liquid dewed along my veins and pubic hair. His Adam's apple bobbed as he raised his eyes to meet mine as I thrust inside him in one fluid motion. We both moaned as I went balls deep inside him. I gasped and felt my vision blacking out for a moment as his warm cavern swallowed me and squeezed me in waves across my cock. As much as I wanted to move, i still wanted Levi to adjust. His knuckles were pale moon white as he dug into the marble and his chest released elongated rasps. Once he was calm, he began to grow impatient.

 

"M-Move, you brat," he scowled. "Fuck me. Fuck me until I can't even sit on my ass anymore." I leaned down and pecked him on the lips in response livened by his desperation.

 

"As you wish," I whispered. Laying my hands in a firm grasp on his waist, I pulled back and slammed into Levi over and over again. He tensed around me as I ground into his prostate gland with every thrust. Levi let out a shaky moan and didn't even care he was drooling down the sides of his mouth. His cock leaped and clapped onto his stomach as I shook his world growing an angry red and looked like he would burst any second. "God, you're so tight, Levi," I groaned. "I can feel your ass just trying to push me out. But you love it, don't you? You love when I make your muscles move back. You love when my veins glide along your ridges when I push past those lovely rings of yours. It's so hot and you're dripping like a waterfall. You're all worked up now. Your cocks all hard and angry again. Don't hold back now. Ah, you're going to make me cum, Levi. I'm going to all thanks to you!" I began to lean down and jerked Levi's cock off simultaneously with each snap of my hips. My body felt like it would break from how sinful Levi felt. He was so warm and so beautiful. So mine.

 

"I'm going to cum," Levi grunted. I smiled and felt my own orgasm approaching.

 

"Cum with me, baby," I crooned. And with that, we both came. Levi covered his stomach in semen as I filled his ass. I slowly pumped my myself riding out my orgasm until I pulled out slowly with a trail of cum leaking and puddling on the floor. We both just stayed there spent and regaining our breath. It felt like a calming cloud had blanketed us in warmth that was beyond even summer heat. Levi soon fell limp and dozed off into a blissful slumber. While I was drowsy myself, another matter was at stake.

 

I took a wet cloth and wiped Levi down cleaning him inside and out before lifting him to the couch. I sanitized the counter, floor, and everywhere in the kitchen. I changed Levi into a tank top and a pair of thin gym shorts. With a longing look pleased with how peaceful he was sleeping, I turned away and returned to the task we had initially started. The ice cream had settled into a thick creamy texture and was ready to be mixed together. I lightly churned the chocolate into the vanilla enough so they combined but weren't light hazel in consistency. The fudge swirl mixed in well after, but I realized the chocolate chip cookies I grabbed were actually cream ones. It would work in theory, but hopefully Levi didn't mind too much.

 

After crushing the cookies in a bag and pouring them into the ice cream, I mixed them one final time and scooped out two reasonable portions for Levi and I. I could hear tired sighs coming from the couch knowing Levi was waking up again. He sat up on a pillow with ruffled hair and droopy eyes as I walked over with two bowls.

 

"Morning, Levi," I greeted. "I don't know if it's the right taste, but I finished up the ice cream. I wasn't sure where the other chocolate chip cookies were so I crushed up some of the chocolate cream ones and tossed them in. Hopefully, it still worked out well." Levi hummed in response and reached out for a bowl which I placed one into his hands before taking a seat beside him.

 

"Take the first bite with me?" he asked. I got a spoon and turned to Levi who did the same. He inspected the appearance for a moment, but didn't seem displeased so I figured it was alright. There was an edge as we glanced up meet our eyes and we both took a bite.

 

There was a moment of silence, a moment of anticipation, and a moment of dread. I mentally scolded myself for not taking a little nibble earlier. I knew Levi was not happy by any means now. I nervous began to scoot my ass away, but a hand dug into my shoulder. I looked back to see Levi glaring at me. There was no way I was going to escape. It's over. Rest in pieces, Eren Yeager.

 

"Eren," he began. Oh god, here it is. Here it is. "Why the fuck is this ice cream SALTY?!"

 

"Uh, mistakes happen?" I sheepishly replied. Fuck me. Oh god. I'm fucked. This is bad. This is really really bad.

 

"Yeah, well the next mistake is going to be me shoving this spoon up your ass," I threatened. Eren, you better shut the fuck up. See your lips and throw away your vocal cords. You need to be quiet. You need to stop.

 

Eren, you need to fucking shut—

 

"Try me, bitch," I said with a smirk.

 

Levi twisted the spoon so the bottom faced down like a blade. His eyes said it all as he cackled in delight.

 

RUN.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started this during breaks at work. Finished it during breaks at work. Holy heck is it hot in here? Used Ten Count as inspiration for a little bit, but it's over! I hoped you guys enjoyed this because gosh this was a hard journey. Drop a comment to let me know what you think. See ya in the next story ^^


End file.
